Swan Queen One Shots
by LifeOfALanaLover
Summary: Just a place for me to post my one shots (that aren't connected unless otherwise stated). All SQ but will include other ships too and lots of Swan-Mills Family feels. Mixture of fluff, crack, angst and smut to be expected. Plus maybe some episode rewrites. I take prompts. Rated T for now.
1. 1 Missing

**A/N** So here's my first one shot. This one is kind of angsty... I guess I'm just in that sort of mood. Please review if you get a chance and feel free to leave me prompts :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Missing.

Regina awoke from her latest nightmare with a start, her whole body covered in a layer of sweat and her throat raw; she must have been screaming again.

She reached her out hand towards the body lying beside her but found the space empty. That would at least explain why Emma didn't wake her up when she started to cry out in her sleep. Maybe she went downstairs? Regina pushed back the quilt and got slowly to her feet, still feeling slightly shaken. She checked her clock before grabbing her robe from the back of the bedroom door. It was only 5am.

She began to make her way downstairs in search of the blonde when a sudden need to check on Henry overwhelmed her.

She silently opened his bedroom door and squinted into the darkness, waiting for her eyes to adjust slightly.

Panic immediately washed over her at the sight of his empty bed, clutching her heart in a vice-like grip. She forced herself to calm down, they were probably just downstairs watching TV. The dread she was feeling was just a residual thing from her nightmare.

She practically ran down the stairs and skidded into the clearly empty living room. She turned towards the kitchen but could see it was uninhabited.

"Henry?" she called into the emptiness, "Emma?"

She listened for any hint of movement but heard nothing except her own words echoed back at her. They weren't here.

She began pacing the floor as her mind raced through all the possibilities. What if someone had taken them? They could be danger. Her knees felt weak at the thought. This was her fault, maybe someone had found out about her and Emma's relationship, maybe this was part of some plan to get back at her.

She continued to pace the cold wooden floors. She needed to do something. She could create a tracking spell but that would take too long. If someone had broken into her home and…

She stopped suddenly. She'd just seen the front and back doors, neither showed any signs of a break in. Quickly, she checked all the windows in the house but they too were securely locked. That meant Emma had either let in the person who had taken her or… she'd left willingly.

Realisation washed over her, literally bringing her to her knees as she sunk to the floor. They hadn't been forcibly taken from her at all, they'd finally done what she'd been waiting for them to do for months. They'd left her.

She tried to pull herself together. She knew this day was coming so why did it hurt so much? She'd been waiting for the moment Emma would realise exactly who it was she claimed to be in love with, for the moment Emma would fall into old habits and run away. It was hardly surprising she'd take Henry too.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks so quickly she gave up trying to wipe them away. What was the point anyway? She had no one to be strong for now.

Part of her was ashamed at her own weakness, she was the Evil Queen! Evil Queens did not fall apart like this. She'd been alone all her life. She tried telling herself she was just reverting back to her normal state but that only made it worse. She didn't want to be alone anymore. Not after she'd finally had a taste of happiness.

The sobs wracking her body were so loud she didn't even notice the sound of the key in the door.

"Mom?"

She lifted her head slowly, half convinced she'd finally gone mad and started hearing things.

"Henry?" He was right there in front of her, looking absolutely terrified. Her eyes then moved up to find Emma standing in the doorway, wearing a matching expression.

"Gina? What's wrong?" the blonde asked as she placed a large paper bag on the floor and ran to wrap her arms around Regina, "Has something happened?"

Regina began to sob even louder at Emma's touch, the only thing real enough make her believe this wasn't some sort of hallucination.

"You were gone." She whispered, not trusting her voice.

"Oh God Regina! IS THAT ALL?! I thought someone had died or something!" She stood up from the floor and tried to pull Regina up after her. The brunette did nothing but stare at her, her eyes filled with an emotion Emma couldn't quite pinpoint.

"H…Henry dear, will you go upstairs for a minute. I need to talk to Emma alone."

Henry looked from one mother to the other, completely at a loss. He had no idea what was going on but decided it would be better to just leave them to it. He nodded once before running up the large staircase and into his room.

Regina rose regally to her feet, wiped at her tear-stained face and smoothed down her robe before turning on Emma. "Is that all? Is that all?! How dare you say something like that to me?"

Emma was getting emotional whiplash from all this drama, and she still had no idea exactly what was going on. "Calm down! I just meant that it looked like something really serious had happened when it was just you freaking out that Henry and I had gone to pick up some groceries. We were going to make you pancakes. What's with the overreaction?"

"Overreaction? I wake up in the early hours of the morning to find my family gone, no note, no nothing, and my panic about that is an overreaction?"

When Regina put it like that, Emma could see it would be pretty terrifying if the roles we reversed. Their lives weren't exactly hazard free, it was all too easy to assume the worst. "You thought something had happened to us?"

Regina faltered for just a second but Emma saw it. She'd become an expert at reading the Mayor's non-verbal signals pretty early in their relationship. She could tell it was something more than that. If she thought someone had hurt Henry, she'd get angry, she wouldn't sit on the floor and cry. Then it dawned on her. "You thought we left didn't you?"

Emma thought her heart would break in two as she watched Regina simply nod in confirmation. "I'm sorry Gina, I should have left a note, and I promise I will next time, I just figured you'd still be asleep when we got back. Please don't be mad at me." She held her arms out to the other woman, who fell straight into them.

Emma tucked the brunette's head under her chin before trying to reassure her once more. "I know you don't believe me but you aren't getting rid of me that easily. I'm not going anywhere until you physically kick me out. I have no intention of letting you go. Ever. I love you Regina."

Regina finally felt herself relax into Emma's arms. "Did I hear you say something about pancakes?"


	2. 2 In Our World

A/N: So here's the next chapter. It's an idea that's been in my head for a while so I got it out really quickly (sorry for any mistakes!). What if Regina found out that she had a whole army of fans? I think she could do with that confidence boost personally. So that's exactly what happens when her and Emma find themselves in our world. I may eventually expand this one if there's any interest.

* * *

Chapter 2: In Our World.

Regina took in her new surroundings, wondering where they'd ended up this time. They seemed to be in a rather large city.

Luckily they'd appeared down a deserted side street so no one had witnessed the blatant display of magic it took to get them there. They couldn't risk anyone seeing that until they knew where they were.

Her hand reached out behind her in search of Emma but came up empty. A groan from below drew her attention downwards until she was met with the sight of the blonde sprawled on the floor.

Emma jumped to her feet and brushed the dirt from her jeans. "How the hell did you manage to land on your feet?"

"Practice dear," Regina responded with a smirk, "that and my natural poise and elegance."

She watched as Emma looked around them. "This looks a lot like New York you know. Maybe we got lucky and didn't end up in another world this time?"

"When has your magic ever been that kind to us?"

Regina had been teaching Emma magic for the past few weeks. Their current lesson was teleportation. Although he Sheriff was naturally gifted she got distracted easily and when she did things tended to go… unexpectedly. This wasn't the first time an attempt to magically move around town had caused them to end up in an entirely different world. "What distracted you this time?"

Emma looked down at her feet, her boot digging into the ground. "It's not my fault. You look _really_ good in that skirt."

A grin spread across Regina's face as she smoothed any non-existent creases from her figure hugging pencil skirt. "I suppose that's a preferable excuse to you being hungry."

"Well, I wouldn't say no to something to eat now you mention it."

The brunette rolled her eyes dramatically. She'd never understand how Emma stayed so fit and toned when all she did was eat. Now that was a superpower to be proud of.

"Fine. We'll find something before I take us back. When in Rome…"

"…eat lots of Italian food?" Emma finished for her.

"Something like that. Come on."

Emma grabbed her hand enthusiastically and practically bounced out to the main street, looking for the nearest restaurant. "I wonder if they have MacDonalds here. Have you ever had a Happy Meal Regina?"

"No I can't say I've had the pleasure." She responded sarcastically.

Before Emma could come up with a retort, the pair were interrupted by a nearly hysterical girl.

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Lana I can't believe it's you! And ohmygod ohmygod you're out with Jen! I knew Swan Queen was endgame!" She quickly whipped out her phone and took a photo before running off squealing.

"What the hell is Swan Queen?" asked Emma absent-mindedly, her eyes still roaming for somewhere interesting to eat.

"I'm sure I have no idea. Nor do I know who Lana and Jen are."

Emma shrugged and began pulling Regina down the street once more. After a few minutes, they had a similar encounter.

"Lana! Jennifer! Can I get a photo with you both please? I'm like the biggest Evil Regal ever! I can't believe I'm meeting you both!"

"Look, you clearly have us mixed up with someone else. I'm Regina not Lana. And this is Emma."

The girl in front of them just laughed. "Okay I'll play along _Regina_." She gave both women a wink. "What are you doing in New York then? Is Henry with you?"

Emma and Regina looked at each other with matching frantic expressions. Emma spoke first. "How do you know about Henry? I'll know if you're lying so you'd better tell me the truth. "

This only seemed to delight the girl even more. "Well duh! I'm a huge fan! I know everything about you guys! I'm part of the Evil Regal Army!

"Hold up, the what?" asked the blonde.

"The Evil Regal Army! Y'know… an army of fans who are completely in love with Regina. We think she's the greatest! And definitely not evil. If only people just took the time to understand her instead of assuming the worst."

Regina looked stunned for a moment. "There's an army of people that think that?"

"You bet! Can I get that photo now?"

"Umm… okay?"

Emma and Regina stood on either side of the girl and smiled while she took the photo.

"Thanks so much you two! Bye!"

Regina watched her melt back into the crowd and disappear from view.

"Did you hear that Emma? I have an army! And they all actually love me!"

Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette and gave her a chaste peck on the cheek. "Of course they do! How could anyone not?"

"Can we find them and take them back to Storybrooke? Can you imagine? My very own army!"

Emma placed another kiss on the end of her nose. "No we are not getting an army. Now how about that food?"


End file.
